iGet it
by SilverDragonRanger09
Summary: Sam with a penis CAM porn oneshot


**A/N: What up Cam fans its me SDR back in CAM Land with a one shot idea given to me by my friend Mel. So I'm sure a lot of you have seen those fics floating around were Sam's a hermaphrodite meaning she was born with guy parts. So my friend Mel says why don't you give it a try and put a smutty porn twist on it. So Renegade that I am and not being one to back down from a challenge I decided to go for it. So this maybe too extreme for some so if you find the idea gross or odd or sick oh well hit the back arrow. Those that remain I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned I iCarly based on my fics do you think it wouldn't be on a kids network**

Carly Puckett looked at herself in the mirror admiring her body making sure the barley their outfit looked nice. Tonight the twenty three year old had chosen a pink fishnet top with no bra an electric blue pair of see through thong panties and white knee high, high heeled boots. She wore the outfit because her wife Sam was on her way home from a seventy two hour shift at the fire department. And knew how Sam always liked her to be ready when she came home because the blonde woman's penis always seemd to be at full mast whenever she did long shifts like this. Not that Carly complained in fact Sam's stamina and high sex drive was something she truly about her best friend turned wife. Not to mention the pleasure Sam's somewhat massive member doled out helped.

Sam Puckett had been born one hundred percent female except for having a set of fully functioning male sex organs on the outside and her female organs on the inside, Something that her mother had elected not to get fixed saying that God had made her daughter beautiful no matter what. As for Sam when given the option to have the situation corrected at age twelve as award as being all female on the outside except for having a penis made feel. She couldn't see parting with a part of herself.

Carly remembered being fifteen when she and the entire school found out about Sam's something extra. Carly and Sam had just admitted that they both liked girls but had not admitted their feelings for each other. But that all changed one day thanks to Freddie.

Sam had teased Freddie as usual that day. But on that particular day Freddie got a back bone and pantsed Sam in the hallway in front of the entire school. The embarrassment wouldn't have been so bad if it weren't for the fact that Sam's boxers had fell down as well revealing her semi erect member. Without warning someone in the hall called Sam a freak snapping her out of her shock. Carly who had been standing there chased after her. And followed Sam to her and Spencer's apartment. It was their were her life changed.

**Flashback:**

"_Sam!, Sam!" Carly called making her way in the loft. Not finding her downstairs Carly began to make her way upstairs to the studio. As she did she herd sobbing outside her door. Slowly she opened the door and saw Sam curled in a ball with her back to the door. "Sam?" she asked slowly walking over to the bed._

"_Go away Carls I already know you don't want to be friends anymore," Sam sobbed._

_Carly sat down on the bed and stroked Sam's hair. "Why wouldn't I want to be your friend," Carly asked._

"_Cause I'm a freak!," Sam said turning to lock eye with Carly_

"_Sam you're not a freak you can't help the way you were born," Carly said brushing back a strand of blonde curls. "You're my best friend and I love you no matter what," she said letting her hand linger a bit on Sam's Cheek before kissing her on the forehead._

_Carly and Sam locked eyes and slowly inch by inch until their lips touched. The kiss deepened and both girls began to explore each others mouths. Then Sam pushed Carly away._

"_Carly I love you. I mean I'm in love with you," Sam said tears still coming from her eyes_

"_Oh I love you too I always have," Carly said leaning in for a kiss but getting cut of by Sam's hand. "What's wrong you just said you love me," she asked concerned._

_Sam then roughly grabbed Carly's hand and placed it on the growing bulge inside her jeans. "This is what's wrong Carly that's not just some strap on I can take off and put on at will this a part of me!," Sam said._

_Carly let her hand liger on Sam's member. This was the first time she had felt one real or otherwise, and even trough the fabric of Sam's jeans she could tell the blonde was well endowed. Then a question came to mind. "Sam do you know have both?" she asked as her hand began to rub back and fourth across Sam's clothed member._

"_Um yeah its inside me," Sam said feeling her member grow. "You think this, I'm gross do you."_

"_Sam I could never think that I love you too much," Carly said tentively stroking Sam's member through her clothes. Becoming aroused feeling the organ come to life and grow bigger._

"_Really cupcake?," Sam asked._

"_Really. So what if you have penis its just more of you to love," Carly said Leaning in and captured Sam's lips and shifted her weight so she was on top of Sam. Her hands moving up the blondes shirt until she had removed it she then unbuttoned Sam's pants feeling the blonde girl's member pop up under her skirt. She then undid the front clasp of Sam' s bra and began to kiss down her body. Stopping just above Sam's member before kissing the tip and taking a little of it into her mouth._

"_Ohh cupcake!," Sam moaned_

"_I take it you like that," Carly said slowly moving her fist up and down Sam's shaft_

"_Yeah!" Sam moaned_

" _Then you'll love this," Carly said taking four inches of Sam's member into her mouth_

"_Ohh Carly!" Sam moaned…._

**End of Flashback:**

That night began Carly and Sam's relationship. Together they endured being called freaks and every other manner of slur people that knew about Sam's secret. But non of that mattered. They were in love and as soon as they could they got married.

As she walked into the living room she herd the rattling of keys and knew her wife was home. She quickly used the remote to turn on _Freakin you _by Joedci and stood where she would be the first thing Sam saw when she walked in. As the door opened reveal Sam in her uniform consisting of a dark blue short sleeved button down shirt with the fire department logo on her left pocket tucked into her matching pants.

"Hey cupcake I'm…. Whoa!" Sam said taking in the outfit her wife was wearing. Carly walked over to Sam and wrapped her arms around the slightly shorter girl's neck kissing her deeply on the lips and slowly unbuttoned the other girls shirt until she was in just her wife beater and pants.

"Welcome home mamma I missed you so much," Carly said in a sexy baby voice. As he placed kisses on Sam's neck and earlobe as her hands inched Sam's wife beater an effort to remove the article of clothing.

"Umm is that right," Sam said in a moaned voice as she lifted her arms to assist her wife in removing the garment leaving her just her sports bra and pants.

Carly trailed her hands down Sam's Stomach and unbuttoned her pants and placed her and inside Sam's boxer feeling Sam's fully erect ten inch member. "Umm feels like you missed me," Carly said stroking her wife's member. She then began to drop to her knees not once letting go f the pulsing member.

"Ohh damn I missed the way you do that!," Sam groaned as Carly lowered herself to her knees.

Carly lowered Sam's pants and boxers to her ankles letting her member pop free. Carly then took it in her hand and pumped her fist up and down and said, "I bet you missed this more." She then took the head of Sam's member into her mouth. First curling her tongue around the head making Sam gasp before taking more of it into her mouth and bobbing her up in down on the shaft. Taking it in inch by inch . Before taking Sam's entire length into her mouth letting Sam's testicles rest inches from her chin.

"OH that's it deep throat that dick cupcake!," Sam moaned holding the back of Carly's head. "AWW THAT SHIT FEELS GOOD!" she moaned feeling Carly flick her tongue against her balls.

Carly moved her head back and fourth making slurping sounds as she did so. She then took Sam's member form her mouth and pointed it towards the blonde's stomach sucked each testicle into her mouth.

"OH DAMN! SUCK MY NUTS BABY!," Sam moaned her voice going to a high pitched squeal.

"You like that baby you like me being a dirty cock sucking whore!," Carly said pumping her fist along the length of Sam's shaft. Slowly flicking her tongue around the rim of the head.

"I love when you're my cock sucking whore," Sam said.

"Umm prove it treat me like a whore fuck my mouth," Carly said licking the head of Sam's member, "Come on Sammie fuck my mouth!," Carly said hovering her mouth half open over Sam's member.

Sam needing no more invitation shoved her member into Carly's mouth. She then gripped Carly's head firmly yet loosely and began thrusting all ten inches into her wifes mouth. Making gagging choking sounds come from her sucking mouth. "Aww YEAH! Take that Shit!" Sam grunted. Sam pulled her member from Carly's mouth making a sexy popping sound and leaving a long line of saliva on the head . "You like that don't you ! You like choking on my dick!," Sam said slapping her member across Carly's pursed lips.

"Aww you know I do!" Carly said diving back onto Sam's member. Taking as much as she could into her mouth before the blonde resumed her positioning motions.

Sam gripped the back of Carly's head with one hand and used the other to paw at her erect nipples as she plunged deep into her wife's mouth. It was always this intense after Sam's three day long stays at the fire house neither young woman allowed themselves orgasm. Which in the case of them having higher than normal sex drives insured a night of raw raunchy sex "OH fuck!," Sam moaned feel Carly's hand cup her full cum swollen testicles.

Carly pulled her mouth away and pumped her fist quickly up and down Sam's shaft and slapped the head across her tongue flicking her tongue ring against the rim. "Cum for me Sammie I know you want to cum in my slutty little mouth. Do it cum!" she said before taking Sam's member into her mouth and began moving her head back and fourth rapidly. She felt the blonde girl's testicles tighten in her hands her member swell in her mouth and knew what was coming literally.

"AWW GODDAMNIT!" Sam screamed as she exploded in Carly's mouth. Flooding it with cum "AH YEAHH TAKE MY CUM. SWALLOW YOU NASTY BITCH!" Sam said firing the last bit of her load into the brunets mouth.

Carly opened her mouth and showed Sam the pool of thick whit cum on her tongue before swallowing it. "Umm yum taste like fat cakes!," she said letting her wife's essence fill her belly. Carly then stood and deeply kissed Sam letting the blonde taste her own essence. Sam feeling her semi hard member start to grow to new life picked Carly up not breaking the kiss her member resting on the brunettes stomach. She then kicked off her boots and pants and carried Carly to their bedroom and slammed her onto the bed. She then ripped away the barley their underwear and settled between Carly's legs. She looked at the thick creamy juices dripping and inhaled the thick heady aroma. "Umm you're leaking baby just like a hot little bitch," she said idling her finger over Carly's clit making her squirm. It always aroused her wet Carly got from giving oral sex.

"Umm lets see what I can do about that," Sam said as she lowered her mouth to the base of Carly's sex and licked all the way up her sex sucking her clit into her mouth.

"Oooh shit! Eat that pussy baby!," Carly moaned as she began humping her sex up against Sam's mouth.

"You like that do you! You little slut!" Sam curling her fingers inside Carly's sex

"Aw fuck yes!," Carly moaned feeling Sam's fingers brush her g-spot.

"Then you'll love this," Sam said with a devilish grin as she began to bite Carly's clit.

"AHH FUCK BIT THAT SHIT!" Carly screamed feeling Sam suck and tug a her clit. "OH YOU EATIN THIS PUSSY BABY!" she welled tangling her hand in Sam's blonde mane. She could feel her juices dripping down between her the crack of her butt as she humped at Sam's knew from years of experience that the dirtier and filthier she talked the more pleasure the blonde provided. And She wanted Sam's ear's to ring like church bells.

"OHHH YA CHEW THAT SHIT!," Carly moaned feeling her peak fast approaching. "MAKE ME CUM! MAKE ME CUM YOU BLONDE BITCH!" she screamed. Carly then felt her muscles tense in a tell, tell sign of the flood gates being forced open literally.

"OHHHH MOUTHERFUUCCK MEEE SHITT SAMMMMMMMMMM!," Carly cried as hot female cum squirted from her sex arching in the air for nearly twenty seconds before covering Sam's face making Carly spasm and kick her legs. Carly propped her herself up on her hand as Sam scrambled to meet her in a kiss and ripped away the flimsy pink top as Carly removed her sports bra. Sam then gripped Carly's hair breaking the kiss.

"Turn your ass over and get on all fours now!," Sam growled.

Carly wasted no time flipping into the position the forceful blonde wanted her in. She saw her reflection in the mirror on the head board and saw Sam knelt behind her stroking her member. "Oh please mama gimme that dick! I need that dick," Carly moaned.

Sam rubbed the head of her member against the folds of Carly's sex up to the tight entrance of ass then back down again making Carly moan and tremble. "Which one do you want first Carly ass or pussy," she asked

"Ooohhh ass put it in my ass!," Carly begged the sensitivity of her anus being triggered. Carly loved anal sex and knew what hoops she'd have to go trough.

Sam coated the head of her member with Carly's juices and pressed it to the puckered ring of Carly's anus opening it slightly. "You know only dirty little whores like it up the ass!," Sam said thrusting the first four inches of her member into Carly's tight backdoor

"Aiee!" Carly yelped at the sudden painful yet pleasure filled penetration.

"Tell me what a dirty little whore you are! Tell me how much you want me to fuck your ass!," Sam spat.

"I'm a dirty fucking whore! And I want you to fuck my ass!" Carly moaned. Needing no more invitation Sam pulled back until the head of her member was just inside and smiled in the mirror before driving her entire length into Carly's ass putting her full strength behind the thrust. "AHHHH FUCCCCKKK YESSS!," she cried feeling the entire thick ten inches of Sam's member forcefully enter the depths of her ass.

Sam began slowly moving in and out of Carly's ass savoring the warm tightness. "Oh damn that ass is tight!," am groaned as she began to increase her speed.

"OHH! HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER !...OW! YEAH LIKE THAT TEAR MY ASS UP!" Carly screamed urging Sam to continue her motions. Carly began to throw her hips back to meet Sam's thrust feeling Sams balls it her clit and outer lips. She then reached her hand under her stomach and found her clit "Oooh FUCK! You poundin that ass baby! Gimme that big dick baby I want you fuck me till I cry!," she moaned rapidly fingering her clit.

Sam increased the speed of the long deep driving strokes of her member inside her forbidden hole. She then felt Carly pull away slightly and gripped her ass cheeks tightly and pulled forcefully to the base of her member and gripped the brunettes hair and wrapped it tightly around her fist making Carly scream she then began to bring her hand down on her butt in a series of smacks.

"WHY YOU RUNNIN!…. YOU GONNA GIMME THIS ASS! ….. TAKE IT BITCH! TAKE IT!" Sam grunted as she began going at blinding speeds filling the room with the loud bap!, bap! of skin on skin

"OHH! SHITTT I FEEL YOU IN MY FUCKING STOMACH!" Carly moaned. "YESS FUCK SPANK ME PULL MY HAIR!" She continued

"YEAH GET IT CUPCAKE! TELL MAMA HOW MUCH YOU LOVE HER BIG DICK!" Sam grunted as she thrust into Carly continuing to swat her ass "C'MON TELL ME HOW MUCH Y LIKE ME STRECHING THAT TIGHT LITTLE ASS OUT!,"

"OHH I LOVE THAT BIG DICK STRECTHING MY ASS OUT MAMA!" Carly screamed. "AH FUCK ME ! FUCK ME LIKE A DIRTY BITCH!" she screamed.

Sam pounded into her wife's ass with abandon making the bed squeak and bang against the wall. "SO TIGHT! SO FUCKING TIGHT!" she moaned feeling Carly clench and unclench her anal muscles.

"OH THAT DICK FEELS SO DAMN GOOD!" Carly screamed. "OHHH SAM! SAM! AGGHHUUGHH FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCKKK!" she cried in a high pitched yelled pounding her fist on the mattress as she shook in a powerful orgasm

Carly fell forward allowing Sam's member to pop free. Carly rolled to her side and Sam straddled her closed and letting her still erect member flop against her wife's alabaster thigh. And began to bite Carly's earlobe pulling it with her teeth and twist and pull her brown nipples.

"Ugh Sammie!" Carly groaned

"Tell me what you want baby. Tell mama what you want," Sam growled in Carly's ear grinding her member against her thigh leaving a trail of pre-cum on Carly's skin.

"I want you're big fat dick deep in my tight pussy and I want you to cum inside me and get me pregnant," Carly moaned

Sam grabbed Carly's left leg and placed it on her shoulder and straddled her right leg placing her member just against the folds of Carly's sex feeling the heat radiating off the brunette's slit. Carly shifted her upper half of her body so that it was flat and she was looking into the lust crazed blue eyes of the blonde and her legs were still on her side. "Say it again Carls SAY IT AGAIN!," Sam bellowed.

"I want you to stick that big fucking dick of yours in my tight little pussy and I want you to shot every drop of your hot cum inside of me and get me pregnant!... AIEEYA FUCK ME!" Carly said squealing the last part as Sam drove all ten inches into her pussy with one stroke.

Sam began to move in and out of Carly with fast long strokes placing her weight forward for deeper penetration her testicles rubbing across Carly's thigh. She gripped her right breast one hand twisting her own nipple. "GOD DAMN! YOUR PUSSY"S SO HOT AND TIGHT!" she said as she lean forward taking one of Carly's nipples in her mouth tugging at it with her teeth.

"DAMN BABY! YOU IN THIS PUSSY DEEP!," Carly groaned tossing her head h from side to side. "AH HA!," she yelped feeling Sam angle off inside her

"I'M HITTIN THAT SPOT BABY! I'M HITTIN THAT FUCKING SPOT!" Sam grunt moving her hips in a corkscrew motion her member stabbing Carly's g-spot over and over.

"OH YOU! Y,Y,Y YOU…..UGHAGH SHITTT THATS SOME GOOD DICK! AGHH!" Carly moaned as her third climax hit.

Sam sensing she couldn't last much longer pulled herself out of Carly's slick sex and put her legs on her shoulders lifting he lower half off the bed placed her hands flat on either side of Carly's body straightened her legs so her toes dug into the matteress and drove her member into Carly and began what was her signature "Puckett Hammer" move. The move itself was a series of hard fast corkscrewing push ups that always gave Carly maximum pleasure.

"AHH YEEESS! THAT'S IT BEAT THE BREAKS OFF THIS PUSSY!," Carly screamed feeling a fourth orgasm approaching.

"YEAH TAKE THAT SHIT! TAKE THAT SHIT!," Sam grunted driving her member deep into Carly's hot wet sex hitting her back wall.

"AIEEE! YESS POUND THAT SHIT BABY! " Carly cried, "OH GOD FUUCK SHH YIIIIIIIII!" screamed kicking her heels into Sam's shoulder blades as another orgasm hit her

"YEAH CREAM ALL OVER MY DICK!," Sam said picking up her pace. "WHOSE PUSSY IS IT BITCH!"

"AHUH YOURSSSSSSSS!" Carly said in a long anguished moan as she climaxed yet again.

Sam could tell she couldn't hold back much longer and moved into rapid speed.. "AH FUCK I'M BOUT TO CUM !" she bellowed.

"C, C, CUM INSIDE ME ! I WANT YOUR BABY!" Carly cried as yet another orgasm hit her.

"SAY IT AGAIN! TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT CUPCAKE!" Sam grunted her body shaking as she sat on the edge of climax

"PLEASE CUM INSIDE ME! PLEASE GIVE ME YOUR BABY!" Carly moaned.

"AH HEAR IT COMES ! OH FUCK! YES!" Sam moaned as she fired hot white jet of her potent seed into Carly's womb "AH! I LOOOVE YOUU!" she moaned as she pumped more of seed in to her wife.

"I,I,I LOVE YOU TOOO!," Carly said feeling her final climax hit

Sam released Carly's legs and captured the brunette in a deep kiss as they road out the last tendrils of the electric orgasms that had come. Sam then rolled off of Carly and Carly lay her head on Sam's chest beaming up at the blonde's smiling face. The two lay in peaceful silence no words needing to be said.

**A/N: I hoped you liked it. I think this is one of my hottest sex scenes hope you liked it. Now I know it was a little over the edge so tell me did Go to far anyway R&R SDR out **


End file.
